Programmable robots for use in industry are generally known. A traditional method of programming such robots consists of initially guiding the robot, for instance the tool or end effector on the robot arm from an initial point in space, for instance a pick-up location through a desired path in space leading to a final destination of the end effector, where an object initially picked up may be delivered. The robot or external control means are provided with storage means for storing information relating to the above movement from an initial to a final position. After this learning session the robot is able to repeat the procedure and carry out the task to be performed. In stead of moving the end effector of the robot through the desired path as described above a dedicated tracking device for tracking the desired path in space may also be employed, an example of such a system being for instance shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,410.
Generally, the programming of robots used in industry requires specialised knowledge and can only be performed by persons skilled in the art, often referred to as system integrators. In connection with multi-purpose robots for use in industry or even at home, it would be advantageous to have access to a robot with user interface means facilitating quick and simple programming of the robot, including re-programming from one task to another which can be performed by any person, not only a person with special skills within this art.
It would furthermore be advantageous to have access to a programmable robot provided with simple means for avoiding hazards to the surroundings such as collisions with surrounding equipment, boundaries or persons.
It would furthermore be advantageous to have access to a programmable robot provided with means for storing a number of working scenarios, i.e. information on the specific working procedures, initial and final positions of the end effector and trajectories in space of the end effector or other portions of the robot, characteristics of objects to be approached and handled by the robot and information on the surroundings limiting the allowable trajectories of portions of the robot, i.e. a description of the relevant characteristics, boundaries, objects, etc. in the surroundings.